Sparks
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: George Huang/Ken Randall. When George and Ken meet, sparks fly, but sparks don't guarantee a relationship will start, let alone an easy relationship. Will these two work everything out? Rated M for future chapters. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own

A/N: Story begins during Conned.

Ken paced restlessly through the hallway, fury welling up in his body. He had said, all along, that his friend Andrew was innocent. His father wouldn't hear any of it, and he had tricked him into helping the NYPD arrest Andrew. And then Ken had turned out to be right- and he had never been so upset about being right.

And then there was the fact that Fin still didn't get it. He still assumed that, because Ken was gay, he liked underage boys. He'd assumed that Ken was sleeping with Andrew. The fact that Ken had corrected him almost immediately did nothing to help Ken's feelings. How could a sex crimes detective buy into so many stereotypes?

He slammed the wall with one fist and ground his teeth. He wanted to scream, he was so frustrated. And he didn't have anywhere to turn. He couldn't talk to Fin or his partner. He couldn't talk to Detective Benson, because she wouldn't understand. The only who had seemed to get it was the psychiatrist that worked with the team- now there was an idea...

Now that he thought about it, talking to the psychiatrist who'd talked to Andrew sounded like a good way to get this off his chest. Finding out that the man was quiet, calm, compassionate, and intelligent had made Ken immediately respect him.

His mind made up, he walked back into the squad room. Benson was there, finishing up some paperwork. She looked up as he entered. "Hi, Ken. Fin's already left, if you were looking for him."

He shook his head. "I actually wanted to talk to the psychiatrist from earlier. His name's George, right?"

"Huang? Yeah. I think he's still here. His office is over there," Olivia said, pointing.

Ken walked in the direction she'd indicated until he arrived at the door with the name 'George Huang' on it. Ken knocked and received a tired-sounding "Come in!"

Ken opened the door and walked in. He gave a small smile at the man sitting behind the desk. "Hi, you may have seen me earlier. I'm Ken Randall," He said.

"Nice to meet you properly," George said in his normal, professional tone. He extended his hand. Ken smiled and shook it, barely managing to stop from lingering on Huang's smaller, softer hand. He found Huang to be extremely attractive, and he didn't want to scare him off. He gave a friendly smile and pulled away. He sat down in the chair immediately in front of the desk.

"Was there anything you needed?" George asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to someone," Ken explained.

"Well, listening is what I do all day, anyway," George said with a slight upward turn of his lips.

"You work with my dad, right?"

"Fin? Yes, I do," George said with a nod.

"Well, he and I have a lot of issues," Ken admitted.

"Yes, he told me about some of them. That he wasn't there enough when you were growing up, and so on," George acknowledged.

"Well, this case brought other issues out. A few years ago, he found out I was gay, and he still doesn't seem to accept it. He accused me of sleeping with Andrew!" Ken's voice rose with his anger. He sighed and shook his head. "I didn't mean to yell at you-"

George held up a hand to stop him. "I know you weren't; you're just angry and you don't have another way to vent your anger."

Ken nodded and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I just... How could a sex crimes detective like him believe all that stuff about gay people?"

"It is frustrating. I've had to remind him, as well as the other detectives, that sexuality is complicated. It isn't as rare an occurrence as I'd it to be, either."

"Why is it that you get it, but my own father doesn't?" Ken exclaimed. He wrung his hands in frustration.

"Not to justify what he's doing, but not everyone copes well when they learn about someone they know being gay. Some people think it's a big deal, even though we both know it isn't. My own parents did not take it well at all," George said.

Ken raised his eyebrows slightly. "You're gay, too?"

George nodded. "Yes."

Ken felt emotions for the older man begin to grow. He wondered if he had a chance to get closer to the doctor. He pushed the thought out of his head for a moment, wanting to finish the conversation before trying to get into Huang's personal life.

Ken sighed. "I just... I've been out with him for years now! If he had a problem with it, why didn't he say it then, instead of letting me think we had moved past it?"

George shrugged. "Sometimes, people only find they have a problem years after the fact. I suggest you talk to him and try to work out the issues."

Ken snorted. "He wasn't there when I was little. It's a little too late."

"You won't be able to work out all your issues; you're right about the fact that it is too late to truly establish that relationship. However, if you talk to him, you can get some semblance of a familial bond." George leaned forward. "He regrets not being there, you know. He wishes he hadn't put the job before you. He isn't perfect, but he regrets his mistakes."

"I just don't want to be subjected to more of his shit!" Ken exclaimed. He cleared his throat, feeling guilty for having cursed in front of the soft-spoken man. He knew Huang was an adult, but he felt embarrassed about the profanity. He wanted to make a good impression on him. "Sorry about that-"

George chuckled. "I've heard much, much worse from my patients."

Ken gave a small laugh before continuing. "Anyway... it's just, today alone, he insulted me, and not only that, he tricked me into helping them arrest my friend..." He bit his lip.

"I know. You have every right to be angry at him; I most certainly would be, in your situation. My advice stays the same, however. There are too many families out there that grow apart when it isn't necessary. I don't minimize the difficulty of the situation, but still... You should try. You'll both be happier. I reiterate the point that he wishes he had been more dedicated to his family, and he wants a bond with you."

"I wish he was as smart as you," Ken mumbled bitterly.

George blushed, ever so slightly. Ken would have missed it, if he hadn't been focusing on George's face. "Thanks," George muttered.

"No, I should be saying 'thank you'. I think I need a little time to calm down, but... I agree that I should try to talk to him." He glanced at the clock, realizing how late it was. "Sorry for taking so much of your time. I'm not even a detective or one of your patients," Ken said.

"I enjoy talking to people, especially when the person isn't here against their will."

"True. Not a lot of people like to talk to psychiatrists... I don't mind it, though. Obviously." Ken smiled. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome. You're free to talk to me any time, if you wish," George offered.

"Would you like to..." Ken paused, trying to get himself to say the words. George was definitely the kind of man he admired and wanted to be with- he wanted to do this right, without messing anything up. He didn't want to ruin his chances, if there was a chance. "Would you like to have dinner with me?" He asked hopefully.

"Only on a professional level, I'm afraid," George replied with a hint of wistfulness.

"Are you with someone?" Ken asked. He immediately felt immature for having asked such a private question, but before he could take it back, George had already answered.

"No, I'm not. But, there are other reasons."

Ken paused, choosing his words carefully. Maybe he could fix the situation, somewhat. "Well then, I have two questions. One, what are the reasons you can't get with me? And two, why is a guy like you alone?"

"Besides the fact that I don't know you too well, both answers are related to my job. Not many men are willing to listen to the horrors I work with, but at the same time, they can't accept secrecy, either. And I can't be with you because your father and I are co-workers. Think about it for a minute."

Ken sighed. "That does make it difficult. But... wouldn't you two technically not be considered co-workers, because you're with the FBI and he's with the NYPD?"

"I suppose, technically, but still. You're saying what a rough time he was with your sexual orientation to begin with. Then add in the fact that I've known him for years... it just doesn't feel right," George said.

Ken nodded and looked downward, resigning himself. It didn't seem like it would work. "Alright."

"Would you still like to get dinner, though?" George asked kindly.

"Yeah. If you want," Ken replied. Friendship was better than nothing, and he felt a lot of respect for the man- he wanted to know him and talk to him.

George stood and grabbed his coat. He walked to the door, beckoning Ken to follow. "I know of a decent place close to here. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Kiss the girl54: Well, I'm glad I'm impressing the non-slashers! I shall continue to try. :)

Hannibal lecter7878781: I'mn glad you like it! And as for where it will go... well, I'm not telling yet! But I will say that there's lots in store for these two!

Dybdahl: Yep, here's the next chapter, and there will be many more (when I write them, of course! School takes so much of my time...). Glad you like it!

George found himself attracted to Ken almost immediately. The physical attraction had hit first, and then, because of what had been said during their conversation, he'd found himself emotionally attracted to him. Ken sounded like a passionate, caring, intelligent man; the kind of man George could respect and love. George did usually like older men, and he usually took longer to fall for them. It confused him slightly- he wasn't the type to fall in love at first sight. But he couldn't deny it. He felt an inescapable pull towards the younger man. He wondered if he should say something, but he decided to get to know Ken first.

He gathered his papers and medical bag and walked with Ken towards the parking lot. "Did you drive here?" He asked.

"No, I didn't. I got a ride," Ken explained.

George nodded. "Well, this restaurant is within walking distance. We'll worry about getting you home later." He gave a small smile.

"Thanks," Ken said softly.

The walk was spent in meditative silence; both men were contemplating how to make the conversation go smoothly, though they didn't know that the other was thinking the same thing.

"Here," George said. They were at an Italian restaurant. They walked in and sat down. The restaurant was nearly deserted, so their orders were taken almost immediately. Unsure of what sort of mood to set, Ken ordered spaghetti; George ordered a minestrone soup and salad.

"You're a vegetarian?" Ken asked.

"Yeah," George said simply. "I don't like the taste of meat very much. I don't mind people who do, naturally. It's just a personal preference."

"Oh, good. I was hoping it wasn't for religious reasons or anything," Ken said, relieved.

"Even if it was, that's me, not you," George replied, waving his hand.

"Okay," Ken said.

"So, have you graduated college? And if so, what major?" George asked, changing the subject.

"I graduated a when I was 23; I'm 27 now. Anyway, I graduated on a computer programming major, and I've been working with a small company ever since," Ken answered, trying to hide the fact that he was feeling jittery and nervous, and his heart was pounding. He hoped he wasn't being obvious.

"Computers aren't my thing, really. I can use them, but I can't figure out the programming part of it," George said nonchalantly. He looked completely calm, but unknown to Ken, he was feeling nervous as well. He knew it wasn't a date, but something about Ken- probably the fact that Ken himself was so young- made George feel much younger. However, his years of experience as a psychiatrist allowed him to mask his emotions.

"Well, I don't understand profiling at all, so we're even," Ken replied. "How long have you been with the FBI and all?"

"Fourteen years," George replied.

"So you didn't go right into the FBI when you graduated?" Ken asked. He was becoming increasingly interested in the doctor and his life.

"Yes. I tried to be a counselor for sex offenders."

"Tried?" Ken asked with an eyebrow raised.

George looked downwards; clearly he didn't like talking about it. Ken considered telling him to forget it, but George started talking before he could. "I was a counselor for sex offenders for one year. However," He gave a deep sigh, "Not a single one of my patients truly participated, made an effort to recover. They just wanted to escape a prison sentence; they truly didn't care if their urges ever stopped. Even worse…"

He shook his head and gave another sigh. "Even worse, one of them in particular kept trying to get to me…. And he succeeded. He told me about his fantasies for his 6 month old daughter, not just admitting them, but going into detail specifically to disgust me. It still makes me sick to this day," George admitted. "It's why I track people like him down, now. I've never gotten the image of him, doing those awful things to an infant, out of my head…" He took a sip of water to calm himself down. His eyes were wet, though no tears fell.

"Wow…" Ken said softly. He felt a myriad of emotions, from disgust at the man George had treated to admiration for George for his job and the things he saw each day. And the fact that George was still holding up so well, despite the burden it had to put on him.

"Yeah." George leaned back slightly and closed his eyes. He looked slightly upset; he clearly didn't enjoy talking about his early experiences as a counselor, and wished things had turned out differently. However, he didn't look resentful that Ken had brought it up. "This is what I was talking about earlier, by the way. Most people don't want to hear this sort of thing," George added.

Ken understood what George meant. He knew that if he did start a relationship with George, he would hate seeing the kind man dragged down by the tragedy that happened in SVU every day. He paused for a minute before vocalizing his thoughts. "I, I do want to hear it though. I don't like the fact that it happens, and I don't like the knowledge that you have to deal with that day in and day out, but I admire you for what you do, and I want to hear about the amazing things you do every day."

"Thank you," George said softly. The tiny, almost invisible, blush appeared over his face again.

Their food arrived and they began to eat. Ken waited a few moments before hesitantly restarting the conversation. "What made you want to work with sex offenders to begin with?"

"I was troubled by the stories I heard on the news, about people being sexually assaulted and so on. I honestly thought that at least some sex offenders could be cured." He took a sip of the coffee he'd ordered with his meal. "What made you want to work with computers?"

"I'm just good with them. I never really had a desire to do much else. I do work with a few charities and groups outside of work, though, so I feel like I'm doing something useful with my life."

"That's how you met Andrew?" George asked.

"Yeah. How is he, by the way?" Ken asked as he swirled the spaghetti noodles around his fork.

"I think he'll be okay. After what his therapist did, however, I think he may need a while to recover. A psychiatrist taking advantage of their patient like she did… it's not only offensive in that it disgraces our entire profession, but it's offensive because of the act itself." He shook his head and gave a sheepish grin. "I keep going off on tangents and giving speeches. I really do need to just let you talk for a while."

"About what?" Ken asked, returning George's smile with a nervous grin.

"Just… tell me about yourself," George suggested.

"Um, not much to say," Ken mumbled, feeling his face heat up in response to the awkwardness of being put on the spot. "I dunno, just… I grew up relatively normally, except for the fact that my dad wasn't around much." He accented that with a nod. "Well, I guess the dad not being around is kind of normal nowadays, but anyway. I was close to my cousin Darius… I was shaken when there was that case a few years ago."

"I had little involvement with the case, myself, aside from assessing his mental state, but I do remember the detectives talking about it. Do you think your cousin was guilty?" George asked.

Ken sighed, looking downwards. "Yeah, I do think he killed that woman and her baby… and the thing is, he actually is both my half-brother, and my half-uncle. My mom's dad raped her…"

George winced. "That must have been rough for you to find out." He swallowed a mouthful of salad and gave a sigh. "Incest is rare, but not rare enough, like all sex crimes. The rate of sexual violence won't be rare enough until it's nonexistent."

"Yeah… it messed my mom up, obviously, and it messed Darius up, finding that out. And me… I don't want to be selfish, but it's like, what I know about my family… isn't entirely true."

George gave him a sympathetic smile. "You aren't selfish at all for thinking that. Anyone would be shaken after a discovery of that magnitude, and they wouldn't succeed in not focusing on their own reaction."

Ken nodded silently. Their plates were both empty by then, but Ken didn't want to leave. "Does this place have good tiramisu?" He asked, more to delay the end of their conversation than because he was hungry.

"Yeah, all their deserts are good, but their tiramisu is the best," George replied. They flagged a waitress and waited for it to be prepared.

"So..." Ken trailed off awkwardly.

"So?" George prodded, almost teasingly.

"What do you do when you're not working?" Ken asked.

"Not a whole lot, honestly. Most days, I stay up late profiling, or I go to sleep early because I was either up late the night before, or I was woken up early by a patient's emergency."

"That must be rough," Ken commented.

"Rough, but it needs to be done," George said. The tiramisu arrived and Ken took a few bites. It was tasty, but he wasn't too focused on it.

"Is it worth it to you?" Ken asked.

"Usually, it's only worth it for the few victims that get closure. Myself, I find that most days just drain my faith… in the justice system, the government itself, the human race, everything. I usually find someone to restore my faith in the human race sooner or later, though," George said truthfully. It had been years since he'd opened himself up, but it felt good. And George was beginning to wonder why he was still trying to resist a relationship with Ken. He was falling for him, if he hadn't fallen already.

Ken nodded, taking a long time chewing to gather his thoughts. He wanted to say something reassuring and sympathetic, but never having been in the situation, nothing seemed appropriate.

George came to a decision quickly; he wanted to try a relationship. Because the last few minutes of their conversation hadn't been romantic, he decided to test the waters first. "You restored my faith today," George said softly.

Ken blinked; that was not something he'd expected to hear. He'd thought the doctor wasn't interested. "What do you-"

George gave an almost timid smile. "You're an amazing person."

"Thanks. You are too," Ken muttered, looking down at the table. He felt suddenly shy; an emotion he hadn't felt since he was a child.

"Ken?" George called softly, leaning forward. He could tell that Ken was still interested in a relationship.

"Yeah?" Ken replied, looking up again.

"You've changed my mind. I don't really care what others think anymore; we can work past it later."

He leaned forward and pressed a soft, passionate kiss on Ken's lips, sighing at the feeling of Ken's firm, yet comforting, mouth. He moved his hands to Ken's shoulders, Ken mirroring the action and wrapping his hands securely around George.

Ken closed his eyes and leaned further into the kiss, reveling in the sensation. It seemed to last years, and they only pulled away when the need for air became pressing. He took heavy breaths, feeling more energized than he had in some time.

"I want to try this," George said, pulling away. "I'm falling, hard, for you."

"I'm falling for you, too," Ken murmured. He grabbed George's hands, encasing them in his own, and leaned forward, claiming George's lips again. George's lips were warm, and they tasted sweet. And Ken couldn't get over how soft they were.

"Want to come here for dinner tomorrow?" George asked quietly. He stroked the back of Ken's hands.

"Yes, of course," Ken breathed. "I get off of work at 5:00 and I can be here by 6:00."

"I can leave work by then," George replied. They split the bill and left the restaurant.

"See you," George murmured.

"See you," Ken replied. They shared a tight embrace before leaving. Ken walked over to find a cab, while George walked to his apartment.

Once George arrived at his apartment, he changed into his comfortable night clothes, thinking excitedly. He wanted to be with Ken, wanted to love him. Ken was having an effect on him; he felt years younger, and not necessarily in a bad way. And Ken was smart, kind, and passionate; just the kind of man George was most compatible with. He smiled and sat down on his bed.

Ken felt a jolt of excitement coursing through his body as he arrived at his apartment. He'd done it! His conversation with George had made Ken's admiration and interest increase, and now he had the chance to be with George, and prove that it was possible to find someone who understood his line of work. Ken was that man; he was the one who would stick with George through the worst cases, the one who would be there when it got overwhelming. And George would be perfect for him, too.

He grinned as he changed his clothes. He knew it sounded foolish to claim to be in love with George when he'd just met him that day, knew that most would just wave it off as immaturity, but Ken felt it. This was something special; it was going somewhere.

Both men drifted off quickly, minds buzzing. Ken fantasized about the course their relationship would take, while George planned and analyzed it; but in either case, the two felt happy and hopeful about their new relationship.

Author's note: This is moving a little bit faster than I intended, but I still like the direction this fic is moving in. Keep those reveiws coming!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! This one's a little longer, so hopefully it's worth it. :)

Thanks to everyone who added my story to their favorites/alerts/etc, and to everyone who reviewed!

Realistjoker: Thanks! I'll try to update this one more often, but in the meantime, school is taking so much of my time. I hate being a student!

Hannibal Lecter7878781- Thanks! :)

JK- Yeah, I do think this is a cute pairing. I think George is the type to go after older men, but Ken has shown that he is generally more mature than most his age, so I think it works. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Here's the next chapter!

George gave a deep sigh as he walked into the squad room the next morning. One of the hardest things about working with the sex crimes unit was the contrast between work and home. He felt content about the prospect of his date later that night, but it was hard to feel many positive emotions in a place like the 16th precinct.

He poured himself a cup of tea- he preferred tea over coffee, on those rare occasions when he didn't actually need caffeine- and glanced at the case file. A serial rapist was targeting young, low-income women, and the attacks were escalating in frequency and violence. The man was growing careless, though, so George was hopeful that the perpetrator could be caught if the detectives played to his ignorant belief that he could get away with it easily. He quickly analyzed the crime scene photos and wrote out his profile.

Just as he finished, he received a call that one of his patients was having an emergency. He drove towards Bellevue, and there was a flurry of activity as he tried to calm his patient down.

The patient had apparently become overwhelmed by the memory of a traumatic event that had happened years earlier- he had been denying that the event had happened at all, but he was now overwhelmed by it. George questioned him as much as he could, but his patient ended up trying to attack him. Fortunately, the orderlies stepped in and George managed to subdue him.

Then he had to testify in court. It was a rare case where George truly felt that a perpetrator's mental illness rendered him not responsible for his actions, which also meant that he got an earful from the ADA and the detectives. But he stood his ground, and eventually the others relented. The perpetrator ended up agreeing to enter a mental health hospital.

He ate a quick lunch before he returned to his office at the 16th precinct. He gave more profiles, worked on paperwork, and lost himself in the activity, feeling the day fly by. He soon found that it was time to leave to meet Ken.

He gathered his medical bag and files and walked out of the building. His heartbeat quickened slightly as he walked towards the restaurant, but it felt nice. He spent most of the time trying to be detached and stoic; having the freedom to feel jittery was a welcome relief. There was only one person who could possibly see the nervousness, and Ken obviously wouldn't judge him if he did notice.

George smiled as he arrived and looked at his watch. He was slightly early, which was a surprise, but a pleasant one. He walked to the front of the restaurant and waited for his date.

Ken glanced at the clock and cheered silently when he saw that he could finally leave. The day seemed to have taken forever, and his nerves hadn't helped. They weren't nerves like a high-school kid would feel, but they were definitely a case of first-date jitters, and they had made time slow down.

He grinned softly as he wondered if George was feeling as nervous as he was. George was older, and a psychiatrist, so he doubted it, but it was possible. It would be almost… amusing, seeing the older man acting nervous. Ken wouldn't laugh at him, of course, but it would be cute to see.

He hailed a cab and waited out the long ride. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he arrived at the restaurant and saw George waiting outside. He looked good in his slacks and sweater, Ken observed. Professional, but the look worked perfectly on him.

He stepped out and walked towards George. He was unsure whether to greet him with a kiss or an embrace, or any physical contact at all, so he finally settled on standing next to him and muttering a nervous, "Hi."

George smiled and stepped forward, standing on his toes to kiss Ken. Ken leaned down in order to try and even the height between them, and returned the kiss.

"You know, the height difference between us is going to get really annoying," Ken remarked as he pulled away. "I'm going to have to pick you up or something."

George gave a small laugh. "We'll see about that later. Honestly, though, I do enjoy the height difference between us." He didn't say it out loud, but Ken's larger form was extremely attractive to him. Combined with the way Ken's muscles were perfect, not too large or small- he shook the thought out of his head and gestured towards the door. "Shall we?" He asked, speaking a little faster than normal.

Ken nodded and followed after him. They ended up sitting down in the same spot they had last time. When they were sitting, the height difference wasn't as obvious, so it was easier to establish eye contact. Ken had noticed, while he watched George talking to the various people at the 16th precinct, that George established eye contact whenever possible. He suspected it might have to do with needing to analyze facial expressions, but regardless of the cause, he didn't mind eye contact, either.

"So-oo, how was your day?" Ken asked as the waiter left with their orders. They had decided to order a vegetarian pizza- not the most romantic of foods, but they were hungry and they wanted something filling. And it was a good sign that they felt relaxed enough to be honest about it.

"Exhausting," George said with a wry grin.

"What happened?" Ken asked.

George chuckled softly. "I worked on profiles for a few hours, then I went to help a distressed patient at Bellevue. Said patient attempted to attack me, and was only stopped by several orderlies, while I retrieved my medical bag to treat him. Then I testified in court, and had to argue with the detectives and the ADA because I felt that he wasn't responsible for his actions. Then I finished with my other tasks," He said, adding an exaggerated, deep breath to the end of his statement.

"How often do people try to attack you?" Ken asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Not every day, if that's what you're thinking. But it isn't a rare occurrence, either," George said.

"How does that make you feel?" Ken teased. He laughed, but then became slightly more serious. "But really, it must be nerve-wrecking, going in there to deal with these guys and knowing that any one of them could attack you at any moment."

George gave a deep sigh. "Patients try to attack me relatively often, but a patient succeeding is definitely rare. There have only been two times… and they weren't patients," George said, rubbing the back of his head. He looked suddenly uncomfortable.

"Did something I said bother you?" Ken asked softly.

George held up a hand. "No, nothing like that. There was an incident several years ago, a few months after a joined the SVU team. Detective Stabler and I interviewed a death row inmate, and he attacked me. He knocked me unconscious, and I had to spend the night in the hospital for a concussion."

"That's awful," Ken muttered.

"Not one of my best cases," George agreed. Then he gave another sigh. "So, how was your day, then?"

Ken blinked for a moment at the sudden change in conversation, but then he shrugged. "Long and boring. Not a whole lot to talk about with computers."

"Try," George suggested. "I want to at least let you talk as much as I have. The last conversation we had was ridiculously one-sided."

"Well, the one before that was one-side towards me," Ken pointed out.

"Well, then let's make this one even," George said, smiling slightly.

"Well… I just… I can't explain it without going in depth. I entered the codes into the computer for a while… there isn't much of a better explanation I can give."

"Well, then, explain something else about you," George said.

Their food arrived before Ken could begin. They each set several slices on their plates, then Ken returned to the conversation. "What do you want to know?"

George thought for a moment, trying to find a good topic. "How did you come to realize your sexual orientation? If you don't mind telling me so soon, that is," George said.

Ken waved him off. "I don't mind; we've told each other a lot of personal stuff already. So what happened is, I was in my junior year at high school. I hadn't really been attracted to women before. It just… it wasn't there. I like women as friends. I think they're nice, and pleasant, but I feel no sexual attraction to them. So I never really went to dances or anything. I got good grades, so I just told everyone I was too busy with schoolwork, because I knew I probably _should _have had a date by then- at least a coffee date or something." He took a bite of pizza.

"But then, I slowly came to realize that I did find guys sexually attractive. Like, watching on TV, I would see an actress and not feel anything, but then I'd see an actor and I would think he was so… well, hot." Ken gave a sheepish grin. "I know that sounds-"

George shook his head with a grin. "No problem. Don't worry about it."

"So… I just sort of affirmed it quietly. Then, I started hanging out with the gay kids more, and I developed some feelings for one of them. He and I went out for a while, but it didn't last… It did help me affirm my orientation though."

George nodded. "That's a lot like what happened with me, but I did have the added complications of growing up in a different time, and in a strictly traditional home. Like I told you earlier… they didn't take it well." He gave a wry smile. "How did Fin react?"

"Well, I didn't tell him until a few years ago. We didn't really have a relationship until then… I didn't even get closer to him when he got shot. I didn't hate him, but I was bitter. But, eventually, we started to become closer. Gradually. And then there was this case, and he went to a gay club… and saw my name on the list of people who had been there the last night."

"That probably wasn't a good way to find out," George commented.

"He wasn't too happy. But he did seem to be accepting it… until that case with Andrew." Ken gave a deep sigh.

"He'll come around in time. Especially if you talk to him," George said.

"I hope so," Ken said. He finished his pizza with another sigh.

"He will," George said. He took the last bite of his pizza, then he drained his cup of water. "Do you want to head out? We can go somewhere else and keep talking, if you want."

"Okay," Ken replied. They each paid half of the bill and walked outside.

"Where do you want to go? We could take a walk, or, if you want, we could go to my apartment and have a drink," George offered.

"I'd like to walk around a bit," Ken said quietly. Then he smiled softly and wrapped his arms around George's shoulders, leaning forward to kiss him.

George smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Ken's waist. After a moment, he pulled away and started to walk slowly.

Ken hesitantly touched George's hand. George entwined their fingers, and they held hands as they walked.

"Any particular place you want to walk to?" Ken asked.

George shrugged. "I usually just walk around the block closest to my apartment."

"That's fine," Ken said. He squeezed George's hand gently.

"Do you have a cell phone?" Ken asked after a few minutes. "And if so, can I text you sometime? Assuming you text, that is."

George stopped walking and grinned. "Just because I'm not as young as you and I don't know how to program a computer doesn't mean I don't know how to use a cell phone. I can enter my number in your phone, if you want."

Ken complied and allowed George to use his phone. George entered his number, then returned the phone to Ken, and they resumed walking.

"I'll text you sometime, then," Ken said as they arrived at George's apartment. He paused, not wanting to leave yet.

George sensed his hesitation at leaving. "Would you like to come in?" He asked.

"I…" Ken trailed off, trying to word his thoughts.

"It's completely up to you. If you do come in, you're under no obligation to do anything you don't want to," George assured him.

"I know," Ken said. He sighed. "I'm just not ready for that yet. I'll text you, and we can set up a time and everything. Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"I should be free," George said. He turned around and pulled Ken into a tight embrace. Ken smiled and wrapped his arms around George.

"Have a good night," George said, standing on his toes to kiss Ken.

Ken smiled, leaning down and meeting him halfway. "You too."

They shared a slow kiss before George walked into his apartment. He gave a contented sigh as he entered. He was thoroughly enjoying his relationship with Ken.

His phone vibrated and he smiled as he read the text message.

_Have a good night. –Ken_

He smiled and replied.

_You too. I really can't wait to see you again. Talk to you soon. -George_

He poured himself a glass of wine, smiling. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this excited and optimistic about a relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long! I hope this makes up for it.

Sunshine- Thanks! I hope you're still interested in this. :)

RealistJoker- Thanks! I have this story mapped out pretty well and I *think* you'll like it!

Iceqwene- I know! That's exactly why I like this pairing. G/E is my OTP, as you can see, but I like the idea of George just being in a normal relationship with another guy.

I hope you guys like this update! Let me know if my writing is still okay, or if it feels a bit rusty. :)

Ken smiled, looking down at his cell phone. He had thoroughly enjoyed their first date, and he couldn't wait to see him again. He smiled softly, looking over the latest text message. It just said, "Have a good day". But he still felt thrilled when he read it. He could feel the warmth behind the words, even though they were on a cell phone.

Ken grinned as he typed out another message. _I've been thinking- would you like to get dinner and a movie this weekend?_

His phone vibrated as George's reply arrived. _Sure. Should I meet you there?_

_If you want, I could pick you up. _Ken paused for a moment before sending the message. He knew that offering to pick George up was a step forward. But on the other hand, he felt ready for that step. He took a deep breath and sent the message.

_Sounds good. Does Saturday at 6:00 work? _George replied.

_Yeah. See you then. _Ken typed. He tapped his foot slightly, feeling restless- both from excitement and nervousness.

Saturday night, Ken arrived at George's apartment, wearing a classy pair of pants and button-up dress shirt. He knew George was a formal person, but he didn't want to over-dress, either. It had taken him a while to choose his clothes- he had laughed at himself silently for acting like a jittery teenager.

He knocked on the door to George's apartment and waited. George answered a minute later, pulling the door open. Ken looked George over quickly, feeling a simmer of appreciation for the doctor's appearance. He was wearing a pair of slacks and a sweater vest- he doubted he'd like the look on anyone else, but on George, he loved it.

"I was just finishing up- want to come in?" George asked.

"Uh, sure," Ken replied, smiling softly. He leaned forward and gently wrapped his arms around the smaller man. George returned the embrace, then he stood on his toes to kiss Ken. They kissed leisurely for a moment, then George pulled away, stepping backwards to let Ken inside.

Ken walked in and looked around the apartment. "This place is nice," He commented. The apartment was upscale- roomy, but still with a lot of professional, comfortable looking furniture. The only thing that wasn't there was a personal touch; there weren't many pictures decorating the room. He only noticed two; one of a normal-looking family, and one of an elderly couple. Ken assumed that the picture of the elderly couple was of his parents.

"Thanks," George said. "I don't spend a lot of time here, though."

"Yeah," Ken said with an understanding nod. He gestured at the pictures. "By the way, who are those pictures of?"

"My parents, and the other one is my sister and her family. My parents haven't really spoken to me in a while, but my sister does when she has time," George said. He gave a soft sigh.

"Sorry if I-" Ken began.

"No, it's okay," George said. "I just…" He sighed again. "Anyway. I'm going to grab my coat."

"Okay," Ken said softly. He noticed that George looked downcast. He remembered George saying that his parents hadn't taken him coming out well at all, so he supposed that must have been why they were estranged.

He embraced George tightly as he returned to the room. George seemed to understand Ken's intentions immediately. "It's okay; I just don't like thinking about it. We had a big fight several years ago, when I came out," George explained sadly. He sighed dejectedly, looking at his hands. "I tried to patch things up, time and time again, but they won't hear any of it. I… I may as well be dead to them. I still try, often, to form some kind of connection with them, but…" He trailed off, shrugging.

"I'm sorry," Ken said softly. He leaned downwards, capturing George's lips comfortingly. George gave a small smile.

"Thank you," George murmured, pulling away. He looked at the clock for a moment. "We're going to be late- let's get going."

"Alright," Ken said. He wrapped an arm around George's waist. George leaned into his touch, placing an arm around Ken in return.

Ken and George kept their conversation deliberately light as they drove to the mall. George gradually brightened, and by the time they arrived he seemed more or less over the issues that had been brought up earlier.

"You okay?" Ken asked as they stepped outside.

"Yeah, I am," George affirmed. He held his hand out and grabbed Ken's, giving a soft squeeze as they began to walk. "Are you?"

"Yeah. Really good," Ken said.

George shivered and pulled his coat closer to his body. "It's cold out here," George complained.

Ken grinned. "It's February, what do you expect?" He teased.

"Well, the last few days, it was pretty warm for February. It didn't feel too bad, but now it's way too cold. I hate cold weather," George said.

"We-ell, I could always warm you up," Ken offered. He wrapped his arms around George tightly and leaned down to kiss him.

After a moment, George opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. Ken was surprised, but he allowed George's tongue to slide into his mouth. George coaxed him, and he complied, moving his tongue into George's mouth in return.

When the need for air became pressing, they pulled away, panting and gasping for air.

"Well, we're here, fortunately," Ken observed. They walked inside a restaurant and sat down, deciding to order light foods so that they could gorge themselves on popcorn, chocolate, and soda when they watched the movie later.

They sat in a comfortable silence while they waited for their food. Eventually a waitress returned, carrying a grilled cheese sandwich for George, a small burger for Ken, and a side order of French fries for both of them to share.

"So, how are you guys at SVU doing?" Ken asked quietly, picking up a French fry and dipping it in the ketchup he'd squeezed on his plate.

"We're okay. A few of us are struggling a little with our cases- we have an exhausting caseload right now," George said, weariness leaking into his voice for the first time.

Ken winced. "I'm sorry. That probably isn't something I should bring up when we're trying to have a good time."

"No, it's quite alright," George said, shoulders slumping slightly. "I understand that you're just concerned about us. Your father, a sort of second mother, and myself all work there, after all."

"I do worry about my dad, sometimes," Ken admitted with a slight nod.

"You haven't spoken to him since that catastrophe with Andrew, huh?" George asked knowingly.

"Nuh-uh. I do want to reconcile, I just…" Ken shrugged. "I'll try soon. There's just a lot of baggage, you know?" Ken felt guilty for complaining about his father at all when George's family had cut him off so callously, but at the same time, he knew George wouldn't judge him.

"I understand," George assured him.

By now, both had finished their meals, so they paid the tab and walked to the movie theater. After buying their tickets and snacks, they sat in the back of the theater, watching the advertisements with mild interest for a few minutes before Ken teased, "No chance of you sitting in my lap, then?"

George grinned suggestively. "Well, I would love to, but I don't think many people would approve."

Ken smiled and said, "I guess this will have to do, then," as he wrapped an arm around George.

George smiled and rested his head on Ken's shoulder. Ken was slightly surprised at the intimate gesture, but he wasn't going to complain. He relaxed, feeling a deep contentedness spread through his body.

The lights dimmed and the movie- some romantic comedy- started. George leaned forward and whispered in Ken's ear, "This is the best date I've ever been on. Thank you."

Ken murmured, "You're welcome. I love doing this with you."

George reached over to grab some popcorn, "accidentally" brushing Ken's knee with his hand. Ken raised an eyebrow and lightly tickled George's side with one finger, eliciting a quiet laugh.

George couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this carefree and happy. Before, he would have been mortified at the thought of being this immature at all, let alone in public, but with Ken it just felt right.

After the movie ended, they exited the building and stood in the parking lot, trying to stall their return home for as long as possible. They shared a tight embrace, and Ken leaned down to place a soft kiss on George's lips.

"Hey, there's kids here!" Someone protested indignantly.

George rolled his eyes and pulled away. "It's 10:00 on a Saturday night. Any kids that are old enough to be out here this late are old enough to see a couple kissing. And no, two men are not more adult than one man and one woman."

Another bystander growled, "You people need to just stop. I hate fags!"

"Then you shouldn't smoke," Ken said coolly.

"You- I'm gonna-" The man snarled.

"Ken, we should just go," George murmured, tugging on Ken's sleeve. "We need to pick our battles."

One of the men lunged, and, deciding that George was the easier targer, tried to punch George in the face. He didn't know that he'd had FBI training, however, and George fought him off. George held out his badge and said, "If any of you go one step further, all of you are under arrest for assault."

The crowd dispersed, and Ken and George left. "Well, I wasn't expecting that," George said dryly.

"Neither did I," Ken grumbled. "I mean, I know idiots like that still exist, but I didn't think try a stunt like that."

"Oh well, least I can arrest people if need be," George said. "It might kill the mood a little, but it would get us some vindication." He smirked, squeezing Ken's hand. "Now I almost hope they try something next time we go out. Speaking of which, what do you want to do for our next date?" George asked.

Ken paused. "Well, I have something in mind, but you might not like it," He warned.

"Just tell me. Worst case, I say no," George said.

"Want to go to a club?" Ken asked.

George grinned. "That sounds great, actually! Want to do that next week?"

"Yep," Ken said, nodding.

"Maybe you can come over to my place once or twice between then. I don't want to go too long without seeing you," George said lightly, wrapping his arms around Ken's waist.

"That sounds fun." Ken smiled, returning the embrace. He kissed George's lips softly, reveling in the softness and warmth.

George pulled away and held Ken's hand again, and they entered the car. George set his hand on Ken's knee, squeezing gently.

Eventually they arrived at George's apartment and stood out front. Neither of them were especially eager to end the night, but they weren't quite ready to take another step yet.

"Good night, Ken," George murmured, kissing him again and gently wrapping his arms around the other man's neck.

Ken grasped George's waist with one hand, cupping the back if George's head with his other, and deepened the kiss. He gently pushed his tongue into the smaller man's mouth, pressing his tongue to George's.

They stayed there for some time, illuminated by the porch light from the apartment, the distant sounds of cars and other nightlife providing background noise.

Then Ken pulled away and kissed George's forehead. "I'll see you soon. Have a good night," He murmured.

"You too," George replied, sighing softly. "Sweet dreams."

"You too," Ken said.

George smiled. "If they have you in them, they will be."

Ken chuckled and said, "If mine have you in them, they'll be even better than yours. Good night." Kissing George quickly, he turned and walked away.

George smiled and ran his thumb over his lips as he watched Ken retreat. Once Ken got in his car, he turned around and entered his apartment.


End file.
